¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HELGA G PATAKI?
by Hanmad
Summary: Arnold ha vuelto a casa después de años viviendo en San Lorenzo. Todos sus camaradas parecen tener una vida dichosa y feliz, o al menos pacífica, pero ¿Qué demonios pasó con Helga G. Pataki?
1. Regreso

_**¡Hola a todos!**_ _Antes que nada quiero hablar de los_ _ **Derechos de Autor**_ _. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de ciertos OC con aportaciones irrelevantes en el escrito, ni siquiera tengo intenciones de tener los derechos de estos pues en su mayoría son planos._ _ **Hey Arnold le pertenece a**_ _ **Craig Bartlett**_ _y parte de la trama y diseño de personajes a_ _ **Nuri Durr**_ _. Sí, me he basado de una serie de fanarts hechos por este artista para crear esta trama. Si no han visto su trabajo los encontrarán en internet con facilidad, recomiendo verlos por si no tienen idea de cómo lucen los personajes según este fic y según la mente de este maravilloso hombre. Gracias._

 **¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HELGA G. PATAKI?**

 **Por: Hanmad**

Arnold había bajado del avión hace aproximadamente una hora, y desde el primer momento en que tocó las tierras de su amado país, no dejó de reproducir en su cabeza aquella bella melodía polaca de Sir. Frederick Chopin. Las gotas de lluvia que veía caer por la ventana parecían descender en son de la canción.

Su rostro parecía alegre desde que decidió abandonar San Lorenzo, pero ahora, que se encontraba una vez más en Hillwood parecía reflejar felicidad pura.

A pesar del aspecto sombrío de la ciudad y las desafortunadas noticias que le esperaban en la casa de huéspedes, no podía evitar sentirse positivo. El abuelo había muerto el año pasado, y eso le había causado mucho dolor. Ni él ni sus padres pudieron ir al velorio a causa de la larga distancia que los separaba del lugar donde lo habían enterrado; y por un tiempo eso le causó una gran depresión al muchacho de pelos rubios.

A pesar de todo, se logró recuperar pronto, pero también le hizo reflexionar sobre su futuro. Ya tenía una carrera universitaria, licenciatura en psicología y a los 26 años estaba por terminar la maestría.

Había estado con sus padres un par de años, estudiando por internet y tratando de adaptarse a la vida en Sudamérica. Incluso podía hablar fluidamente español con algunos problemas de pronunciación.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaría del todo feliz hasta regresar a su hogar, a Hillwood y en cuanto todos se enteraron se sintieron sin duda felices.

"Todos te esperamos, viejo" le había dicho Gerald en una llamada telefónica un par de días atrás.

Una vez el autobús se detuvo y se encontró frente a la casa de huéspedes sonrió y curveó las cejas, en señal de ese desequilibrio emocional que le causaba estar ahí.

Arnold se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó sólo dos veces con firmeza. En un minuto aproximadamente pudo ver el demacrado rostro de su abuela.

"¡Abuela!" dijo el chico a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza a la anciana.

En ningún momento vio triste a la mujer, siempre la había visto como alguien fuerte y con toda razón, ella lo era, pero tampoco podía esperar verla de luto después de ya un año del desafortunado suceso.

El chico fue a su antigua habitación y con gran nostalgia se acostó en su antigua cama, leyó sus viejos libros, y sorprendido, también encontró varios objetos que no se habían ido al ático.

Su despertador, sus cuadernos, y uno de sus suéteres verdosos.

Cuando terminó de desempacar y limpiar salió en busca de su mejor amigo.

 **-.-.-.-.**

Ahí lo vio, sentado en uno de esos bares que no se les permitía entrar a los nueve. Bebiendo moderadamente a lado de una chica muy familiar, Phoebe.

— ¿Así que ahora te gusta venir a lugares como estos? –preguntó a su amigo sonriendo.

— Claro que no, pero has llegado y quiero que la pasemos bien. Vine con Phoebe, rara vez acepta venir conmigo por acá así que es bueno tenerla con nosotros ¿no?

Arnold se sentó con ellos, los tres estaban en una mesa cualquiera del lugar.

Gerald no había cambiado mucho, se veía muy joven, quizá por eso se dejaba la barba crecer, para que no lo confundieran con un adolescente. Phoebe por otro lado, se veía mayor, siempre bien vestida, formal; con el cabello suelto pero con ningún pelo fuera de su lugar, con sus habituales lentes y con un ligero maquillaje sobre el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó el rubio a la chica.

— Bastante bien, ya he terminado mi doctorado en Neurociencia, y salgo muy seguido por trabajos a ciudades importantes del país. No me esperaba una vida tan productiva como la que tengo ahora ¿Y a ti? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa amable.

— Me alegra que sea así para ti, yo estoy terminando una maestría. Soy psicólogo infantil y de hecho, he venido aquí a trabajar. No quería estar lejos de Hillwood así que los últimos meses he estado trabajando por conseguir un trabajo en la ciudad. Tuve dos ofertas, una escuela y un hospital pero ambos tenían inconvenientes. La escuela quería un psicólogo infantil pero se encuentra a una hora de aquí así que tendría que salir lejos diariamente y el hospital está en el centro pero no es pediátrico. Acepté la segunda oferta porque sé que puedo atender a personas adultas aquí pero siento que mi deber es cuidar de los niños. Buscaré un empleo nuevo en cuanto pueda y si es que me puedes ayudar, te lo agradecería mucho.

— Me alegra que ambos tengan lo que quieren –comentó Gerald algo enfadado.

Pero no era con Arnold, era con Phoebe.

Es cierto, tenía éxito pero ese éxito les dificultaba tener una relación normal, ella salía a veces por meses y pocas veces se podían ver y salir como ahora. Su relación no era definitiva pues para ambos un noviazgo a distancia era una mala idea.

— Gracias Gerald, a ti también te va muy bien ¿No es así? –preguntó Arnold.

— Así es, estudié Arte y Diseño, a veces salgo también a Los Ángeles, he estado trabajando en algunos guiones para películas, ¿Sabías que pude producir una el año pasado? Claro que no estuve solo pero nada mal para un primer proyecto.

Los tres platicaron profundamente sobre sus vidas durante un largo rato, recordando su niñez, recordando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Arnold quedó sorprendido, todos en absoluto parecían tener una vida feliz.

Eugene era un comediante reconocido en la ciudad y estaba casado con Sheena. Harold que aunque era un carnicero tenía un prospero negocio y parecía estar en algún tipo de relación con Patty, quien a su vez era boxeadora. Sid y Stinky habían formado una banda y a la vez trabajaban en una agencia de telefonía, pero sin duda quien lo había dejado impresionado era Rhonda al ser una famosa diseñadora de modas.

— Lila es una excelente actriz local, la vemos en la mayoría de las obras del estado. A veces viene a Hillwood, en realidad, la vemos muy seguido –Gerald golpeó el hombro de su amigo de manera pícara. –Por cierto, escuché que anda soltera desde hace siete meses ¿Muy bueno, no?

Arnold sonrió amablemente, para ser sincero, él ya no sentía nada por la pelirroja.

— Ah, todos parecen ser felices a excepción de Helga –comentó el hombre negro. Hubo un silencio, Phoebe estaba molesta de que la relación entre Gerald y su mejor amiga siempre haya sido difícil, parecía contar con placer lo mal que la pasaba la rubia.

Por otro lado Arnold estaba muy sorprendido y con ansias esperaba saber de aquella chica que unos años atrás lo molestaba con insistencia.

— Verás… Bob está en quiebra, o más o menos. No sé qué estaba estudiando Pataki pero su papá tuvo problemas financieros, es curiosos porque hace dos años presumía que iba a terminar un doctorado; Helga ni siquiera terminó su licenciatura. Geraldine – dijo el amigo de Arnold haciendo referencia al segundo nombre de la muchacha – ha cambiado mucho, trabajó con su padre vendiendo hamburguesas una temporada pero cerraron, ahora es bibliotecaria, ya sabes, en la biblioteca municipal.

— No lo puedo creer –negó Shortman, impasible.

— Es en parte cierto –interrumpió Phoebe – la verdad es que ella ha estado haciendo lo posible para volver a estudiar, y, aunque no lo creas, Gerald, ella es una buena persona, quizá toda su adolescencia fue una persona dura y agresiva pero ella también ha crecido mucho.

— Esto me sorprende, ¿Creen que la pueda visitar? –preguntó el rubio.

— Oh, por supuesto. Ella trabaja de lunes a jueves y el sábado por la mañana, siempre está a la vista –le dijo Phoebe amable.

La plática continuó fluidamente, sin embargo, una parte de Arnold no sacaba a Helga de su cabeza.

En realidad había pensado en ella desde hace mucho, siempre tenía curiosidad de saber qué hacía de su vida.

 **-.-.-.-.**

Por la noche, cuando Shortman regresó a la casa de huéspedes pensó en visitar la casa de la chica, pero algo lo detuvo, sintió un miedo interno, sentía que aun no era el momento. Así que fue directo con la abuela que lo esperaba con la cena.

—Oh, en verdad lo lamento abuela, pero no tengo apetito –le dijo este, sin embargo, se sentó con ella hasta muy tarde, platicaron sobre la vida de ambos en los últimos años y recordaron la niñez del niño hasta que inevitablemente, la abuela sacó un par de lágrimas por la nostalgia.

Sin duda extrañaba al abuelo, ambos lo hacían.

Por la mañana siguiente, Arnold salió de casa al hospital en el que trabajaría e inició formalmente su labor.

Terminó su turno más o menos a las seis de la tarde y fue a aquella biblioteca donde creía podía encontrar a Helga, sin embargo, cuando llegó ella ya había terminado su turno, o al menos eso le dijeron.

No la vio en toda una semana.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Nota de Escritor:** ¡Espero les haya gustado! Los capítulos no serán muy largos, para que la lectura sea más fluida, y la trama se centrará en Helga y Arnold, trataré de hablar de los demás pero en poca medida. Agradecería enormemente sus comentarios y su paciencia si es que desean leer el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias :)

 **Publicado: 05/05/16.**


	2. Reencuentro

_**¡Hola a todos!**_ _Antes que nada quiero hablar de los_ _ **Derechos de Autor**_ _. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de ciertos OC con aportaciones irrelevantes en el escrito, ni siquiera tengo intenciones de tener los derechos de estos pues en su mayoría son planos._ _ **Hey Arnold le pertenece aCraig Bartlett**_ _y parte de la trama y diseño de personajes a_ _ **Nuri Durr**_ _. Sí, me he basado de una serie de fanarts hechos por este artista para crear esta trama. Si no han visto su trabajo los encontrarán en internet con facilidad, recomiendo verlos por si no tienen idea de cómo lucen los personajes según este fic y según la mente de este maravilloso hombre. Gracias._

 **¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HELGA G. PATAKI?**

 **Por: Hanmad**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Arnold se adaptara de nuevo a la vida en la ciudad.

La abuela pasaba en cama mucho tiempo, cosa que antes nunca sucedía, y él afuera más de lo esperado. Por cierto, todos los huéspedes se habían ido, sin excepción, veía caras nuevas siempre.

En especial cierta chica morena que no dejaba de ser amable con él.

— Mi nombre es Ellie –le dijo el día que la conoció, era bonita.

Su cabeza era pequeña, su pelo era rojo y su piel tostada, de pupilas amarillas y de labios rosadas, pero lo que más la distinguía era la gran cantidad de pecas en su rostro, pocas veces veía a alguien tan infestado de manchas en la cara.

Tenía los ojos caídos, de una forma muy similar a los de Lila quien siempre parecía risueña. La nariz afilada, completamente contraria a la de Helga, labios pequeños y dientes no tan blancos, algo separados los de enfrente.

Entre otros inquilinos distinguía a un anciano que se la pasaba encerrado por horas y un hombre joven llamado Ernesto que constantemente parecía preocupado. Cuando era un niño solía preocuparse por los demás y hacer lo posible por ayudarlos, y ahora que era mayor no había cambiado mucho, no dejaba de observar a aquellos que parecían necesitar ayuda, sin embargo, había alguien en su cabeza, alguien que le robaba toda su atención.

La verdad es que se imaginaba a Helga de una forma, es más, ya la tenía visualizada. Podía ver en su mente aquella cabellera rubia caer sobre su espalda, su cuerpo delgado, muy similar al de Miriam y Olga. Con las cejas depiladas correctamente, con los labios rosados y una ropa algo formal. Quizá porque así vestían las mujeres de su familia o quizá porque a pesar de que siempre simulaba ser ruda, Shortman estaba seguro de lo dulce que era ella por dentro.

El sábado que Arnold fue a la Biblioteca Municipal en busca de aquella chica quedó de piedra. No era nada de lo que en su mente veía.

Por primera vez Helga G. Pataki se veía ruda por dentro y por fuera.

Arnold había ido por la mañana, quizá porque siempre que iba en las tardes no la encontraba. Cuando entró al lugar a la primera persona que vio fue a Eugene, cosa inesperada para él.

— ¡Arnold! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me alegra mucho verte –le dijo entusiasta, sonriente.

— Me da gusto verte, vine en busca de Helga –confesó el rubio.

— Sí, ella está ahora trabajando. Vengo muy seguido por libros de Sheena, no suele tener tiempo de venir así que la ayudo. Helga está siempre en la recepción.

La plática con Eugene fue demasiado corta, en gran parte porque Arnold se encargó de ser cortante, en cuanto entró vio a aquella rubia, seria, y maquillada.

— ¿Helga? –preguntó incrédulo. En verdad no la reconocía.

Esta se sorprendió al momento y de inmediato frunció el ceño, como si lo que viera fuera extraño, casi bizarro.

Ambos quedaron impactados con la imagen del otro.

Helga no se parecía a Miriam o a Olga, ni siquiera en el cuerpo. Desde pequeña ella llevaba esa uniceja, como la de su padre y ahora aunque no llevaba las cejas unidas, tenía una complexión del cuerpo bastante prominente como la de Bob. Con unos hombros algo anchos y unas caderas bastante amplias. Pudo apreciarlas porque la veía caminar con unos cuantos libros en los brazos.

Además, su estilo era todo lo contrario a lo que pintaba la mente de Arnold. Helga llevaba el pelo corto, muy corto, tenía un rostro bastante más maquillado de lo que imaginaba pero sin duda, lo que más lo había dejado boquiabierto era el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo que consistía en una enredadera de flores que llegaba poco más arriba del codo.

Su ropa se veía muy rebelde, con pantalones ajustados y botines, con una camisa de cuadros rojiza que parecía le había cortado las mangas con tijeras y sus grandes arracadas. Esa imagen de ella lo dejó muy, muy sorprendido.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó ella incrédula. ¿Qué hace él, en un día tan común y corriente por ahí? La última persona que ella esperaba era a su amor de la infancia.

Amor de la infancia, porque Helga ya no sentía ese amor por él.

Y Arnold estaba explotando de placer al encontrarla una vez más. Y a la vez se encontraba con una distopía de su mundo, como si por el hecho de que la vida de su antigua enamorada pareciera horrible, todo fuera triste y maquiavélico.

— He regresado a Hillwood, a vivir –le contestó concentrado en los ojos azules de ella.

— ¿Es enserio? –preguntó Helga dejando los libros encima de su escritorio. Se veía nerviosa, asustada, quizá porque ella misma sabía que su vida era un fracaso. La vio retroceder y torcer las piernas, ¿Quería ocultar sus zapatos? O ¿Quería ocultar sus manos poniéndolas sobre su espalda? – Qué inesperado.

Arnold se acercó más a ella sonriente, dispuesta darle un abrazo fraternal a lo cual la chica accedió algo confundida. La miró directo a los ojos y notó esa fiereza que la caracterizaba mezclada con la dulzura que él aseguraba que ella tenía en su interior.

— ¿Podemos platicar más al rato? ¿Qué dices si cuando termines tu turno vengo a buscarte y vamos a un café? –ofreció Arnold amable.

— Oh bueno, hoy salgo temprano pero tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Bob está trabajando hasta tarde y Miriam tiene citas por la tarde. Temo que será otro día –contestó con simpleza, con dureza, como si no se interesara en lo más mínimo por él.

— ¿Qué tal si te acompaño? Al auto del abuelo… —Arnold hizo una pausa pues le dolía hablar de él. —…está en la cochera, puedo llevarte a ti y a tu madre a la cita y si necesitas ir rápido a algún lado te puedo ser de ayuda.

Helga puso ambas manos sobre su cintura y miró a los ojos al rubio con ligera incredulidad al verlo ser tan amable, pero ¿Por qué le sorprendía realmente? Es decir, Arnold siempre había sido alguien dulce y por supuesto alguien que era capaz de ayudar a quien sea que lo necesitara. Sin embargo, esa amabilidad parecía ser mayor a la común en él.

— Bueno Arnold, si tienes algo que decirme puedes hacerlo ya y dejar de parecer un maniaco a mi lado –le contestó ella dejando los libros en un librero a su costado a la vez que anotaba sus datos en un cuaderno.

— Simplemente quiero saber de ti, como te ha ido y esas cosas –contestó con una ligera sonrisa. – Creo que hay mucho de lo que podemos hablar ¿No lo piensas? He estado fuera de Hillwood mucho tiempo y… —el chico se quedó sin palabras, simplemente esperó que sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente convincentes para que ella le hiciera caso.

— Bueno, Arnold. Entonces ven más a la una. ¿Está bien? Tengo mucho qué hacer, y gracias por venir –le dijo con seriedad. En realidad, apenas terminó de hablar y sus ojos bajaron hacia sus anotaciones, no la volvió a ver mirarlo mientras salía del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando Arnold salió del lugar ella no pudo evitar asegurarse de que él ya no estaba ahí.

Sin duda sentía algo, una vasta alegría, pero más que eso, una curiosidad grande por saber sobre el chico "cabeza de balón". Porque cuando lo vio se sintió sorprendida al verlo tan bien vestida, en realidad el verlo ya era una gran sorpresa y cada una de sus palabras le exaltaban el corazón, al ser tan propias de Shortman, al ser tan predecibles de su parte.

La ropa que llevaba era tan formal que se sintió apenada de que la vieron vestida de esa forma, aunque ya todos se habían acostumbrado a verla así, él no sabía nada de lo que ella era ahora. ¿Quién le había dicho que ella trabajaba ahí?

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír un montón de veces durante la mañana al recordar tantas cosas que hizo por amor en la infancia, también cuando se atrevió por primera vez a tirar todas las coas que pertenecían a su patético altar. Cuando Helga se declaró al fin a Arnold y este la rechazó, de hecho no volvieron a hablar del tema hasta que Arnold se fue de Hillwood y ella trató de convencerlo de que quedarse era mejor para él. No lo logró.

Con el tiempo ella logró aceptarlo y ahora se encontraba así, totalmente indiferente al rubio.

Por otro lado, Arnold se dedicó a ir a la oficina por un rato, en realidad no tuvo mucho que hace por lo que dedicó gran parte de sus horas a limpiar el viejo automóvil y llenarlo de gasolina.

En cuanto terminó fue hacia la librería en busca de esa mujer. Por un momento pensó en que quizá no era tan buena idea a causa de que ella parecía no interesarse en él sin embargo no podía evitarlo, la quería conocer mejor.

Saber qué demonios sucedió con Helga G. Pataki.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **-.-.-**

 **Notas de Escritor:** Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo que no los haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo, a todos los que me dejaron algún comentario les agradezco enormemente ¡enserio! En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, lo publicaré en un lapso de tiempo parecido, llevo escribiendo en Fanfiction varios años, desde 2012 jaja. Si embargo he decidido crearme una nueva cuenta porque he madurado un poco y quiero volver a empezar, en especial con un nuevo fandom que es Hey Arnold. Sin más que decir, cuídense y que tengan un buen día.

 **Publicado: 16/05/2016.**


	3. Propuesta

**_¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HELGA G. PATAKI?_**

 _Capítulo 3:_ **PROPUESTA**

Cuando Helga salió de la biblioteca, Arnold ya estaba afuera, estacionado en el antiguo automóvil del abuelo. Se acercó curiosa y mientras se acercaba vio al rubio quitándole el seguro a la puerta del copiloto. La abrió y desde adentro le habló.

— Hola Helga. Ya he venido ¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó amablemente. La chica entró y miró a su viejo amigo con las cejas curvas.

— Bueno… primero debo ir al supermercado, debo de cocinar. Mi madre está… está en un grupo de A.A. porque tenía serios problemas, lleva ya seis meses y voy por ella todas las tardes.

— No me lo esperaba ¿Se está recuperando?

— Bueno, lleva cinco meses sin beber, creo que le ha ayuda. Le han recomendado salir más seguido así que constantemente va con Bob por ahí. Mañana van a salir al museo.

Arnold prendió el coche y fueron directo al supermercado. Helga no daba tema de conversación pero respondía bastamente a todas las preguntas del rubio. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, el chico se dedicó a seguirla mientras ella escogía ingredientes económicos. Se dedicaba a checar con cuidado los precios, como si tuviera el dinero contado, eso inquietó al muchacho.

— ¿Y Bob qué hace actualmente?

— Un trabajo de oficina, regresa por las noches. Miriam trabaja por las mañanas. Todos hacemos algo.

— Si trabajan tanto porque te preocupas tanto por el precio de todo.

Helga miró a Arnold directamente a los ojos.

— Qué observador –de nuevo volteó hacia los embutidos. – Yo pago todos los alimentos. Y además hoy no me han pagado, me queda poco dinero para este día. Debo de ser cuidadosa ¿Sabes? Es vergonzoso tener que regresar algo porque no me alcanza.

— No te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo completar si es que necesitas dinero.

Arnold nunca olvidaría esa típica postura de Helga. Con la espalda recta, sacando el pecho, con las manos en la cintura y fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Por eso no quería venir contigo. Ibas a venir a hacer caridad conmigo, como si estuvieras ayudando a un indigente. Si vas a restregarme tu éxito debo decirte que prefiero viajar en el colectivo –respondió molesta.

— No sé de qué hablas, no quiero hacerte sentir menos, simplemente me inquietas. Quiero ayudarte.

La chica empezó a caminar y Arnold la siguió, él jalaba el carrito de supermercado mientras ella escogía lo que llevaría a casa.

— ¿Ayudarme a qué?

— A que sigas estudiando.

— ¿Estudiar?

Arnold soltó el carrito y se paró frente a Helga.

— Siempre creí que serías una persona exitosa, no veo porque no debas de serlo. Tú no naciste para ser una simple bibliotecaria, eres inteligente y capaz.

La chica se sorprendió ante el halago.

— ¿Enserio crees en mí? No sé por qué es así, no entiendo porque siempre me has tenido tan buena fe. Ya no veo futuro en mí, ya no hay algo que quiera rescatar, Arnold. Sólo déjame ser feliz con lo que tengo.

— Pero no lo eres.

— Pues lo seré.

— Lo dudo. Ni siquiera te llevas bien con tus padres ¿Qué haces viviendo aun con ellos?

— Arnold basta.

Hubo silencio hasta la caja. Definitivamente, Helga no compró más de lo que podía pagar y llevó poco. En el estacionamiento echaron todo en el asiento trasero y fueron directo a la casa de los Pataki.

— Voy a cocinar, me dijiste que querías acompañarme un buen rato así que ¿Quieres pasar o tienes algo qué hacer? –preguntó la rubia a Shortman.

— Si me permites acompañarte.

Ambos entraron.

Arnold notó los muebles viejos y gastados. Cuando Helga empezó a cocinar vio el refrigerador vacío y la alacena llena de botes con polvo.

— Tú eres más que esto. Si estudias en unos meses podrás entrar a la universidad y terminar una carrera.

— ¡No tengo dinero Arnold! –gritó ella histérica. – Debo de trabajar, es una pérdida de tiempo. No necesito de ti.

El rubio se quedó en silencio.

Arnold pensó por un buen rato, buscaba una manera de convencerla pero su necedad ya estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Trató una vez más.

— Yo te podría ayudar, no lo veas como un acto de caridad, velo como algo entre amigos. Cuando termines de estudiar y te vaya bien me podrás pagar todo en lo que te he ayudado… —

— ¡¿Y SI NO PUEDO?! –Gritó la rubia histérica. Arnold se molestó y por primera vez desde que regresó se puso serio.

— Bueno, si te sientes tan incompetente como para lograrlo seguramente es porque eso eres, por qué te preocupa estar debajo de los demás si en este momento ya lo estás, en especial con esa forma de hablar tan típica de un perdedor. Hasta luego Helga, te deseo mucha suerte.

El joven hombre dio media vuelta y decidido se fue.

Por su parte, ella estaba ensimismada y sorprendida ante lo crudo de esas palabras. Miró a Shortman salir y una vez se fue bajó la mirada y se miró a si misma con tristeza. Estaba por llorar pero se contuvo, seguía fingiendo ser alguien que no era. Por supuesto que odiaba correr tras el autobús cada mañana y llegar a veces sudada al trabajo, tener que esconderse de vez en cuando para no saludar a conocidos como Lila o Harold. Cuanta envidia sentía al verlos vestidos con ropas caras, al ver a la pelirroja en televisión o la voz de Phoebe en la radio.

Envidia, sólo envidia.

Por supuesto que quería estudiar, a veces por las noches y en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a escribir. Tenía libretas llenas de poemas, ahora tan sólo de odio y pena, algunas novelas dramáticas e incluso dibujaba. Siempre se sintió capaz de todo y ahora era una simple bibliotecaria. Helga G. Pataki, una total desconocida, la única forma de que recibiera un trato amable con los demás era mencionando que era hermana de Olga Pataki.

Sin duda a quien más envidiaba era a su hermana mayor, ya tenía un hijo pequeño y vivía en Europa con él en una lujosa mansión con su apuesto esposo. Ella mandaba mucho dinero cuando lo hacía y con él pagaban muchas cosas, por eso es que aún no estaban en la calle sin embargo las deudas de Bob eran tan grandes que seguían viviendo en total pobreza.

Alguien tocó la puerta de repente. Helga se exaltó y se asomó por la ventana, era Arnold. La chica sonrió, una parte de ella estaba deseosa de verlo volver. No tardo en abrirle y en cuanto lo miró vio sus ojos de arrepentimiento, afligido.

— Lo siento Helga, no quería ser brusco, grosero o antipático. Espero me disculpes.

— No te preocupes, tienes razón, soy un fracaso. Todos lo saben ¿A quién quiero engañar? Cualquiera que me viera se daría cuenta de lo arruinada que estoy.

— Entonces déjame ayudarte, no busco nada más que…

— ¿Más qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero que seas feliz –contestó sonriente. –Quiero que te vaya bien y volver a verte hasta arriba, altanera, todo lo que Helga G. Pataki significaba para mí.

— Bueno Arnold, espero no causarte muchas molestias. – Le dijo apenada. El rubio sintió una pulsación muy fuerte al verla algo doblegada y apenada, nunca se la imaginó de esa manera por lo cual le pareció algo bastante tierno.

— Claro que no, sólo permíteme acompañarte un rato más. Podemos pasar por Miriam si eso quieres y en la noche déjame invitarte a cenar.

Y así fue, hablaron por horas, la madre de Helga quedó sorprendido al ver a Arnold por ahí y también Bob, ambos notaron el interés de él hacia su hija y lo tomaron de una manera bastante positiva.

Cuando llegó la noche, los dos subieron al viejo automóvil del abuelo y fueron a un restaurante.

— No me dijiste que vendríamos a un lugar así, me veo realmente mal –renegó la rubia.

— Vamos, no es un lugar muy elegante.

— Pero tampoco es como ir a un puesto de Hot Dogs, incluso llevo una chamarra de mezclilla sin mangas, todos mis tatuajes están al descubierto —dijo mientras los miraba y se los mostraba a él. Arnold tomó el brazo de ella y observó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen? –preguntó.

— Bueno, el último me lo hice hace dos años. Tuve un gusto por ellos y me hice unos cuantos, tengo este en el brazo y otro en la nuca y… otro en una pierna –contestó.

Arnold animó a Helga a entrar al restaurante y así lo hicieron.

— ¿Por qué ese look?

— Bueno, entré en una etapa rebelde o no sé. Me quería ver diferente, sentía que esta ropa combinaba con mi estilo de vida.

Él rio.

— ¿Y te gusta vestir así?

— Una vez traté de volver a tener el pelo largo y utilizar ropa que tapara mis tatuajes porque me sentía muy disgustada conmigo misma pero después lo dejé porque… porque ésta ahora soy yo.

— Ya veo.

— Espero no cambiar mucho con esto de los estudios… ¿Sabes? Si me va bien, en unos años seré otra, quiero tener éxito y dejar a un lado esto. Entonces ya nadie se preguntará qué demonios pasó conmigo, todos sabrán quien es Helga G. Pataki.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**


End file.
